charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Show Ghouls
Show Ghouls is the 15th episode of the seventh season and the 149th overall episode of Charmed. Summary While trying to help the Lost Souls of hundreds of victims who died in a catastrophic fire at a cabaret, Phoebe and Drake transport themselves back to the night of fire and are stuck in the year 1899. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *David Anders as Count Roget *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Charlie Robinson as Mike, George and Count Roget *Lisa Arturo as Cameron *Billy Zane as Drake dè Mon and Count Roget Co-Stars *Jim Cody Williams as Toulouse *Kristen Ariza as Marie *Todd Mason Covert as Father *Anna Bikales as April *Vanessa Vander Pluym as Inez *Eric Cohen as Piano Player *Muttalib J. Ibrahim as George Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Tips For Future Whitelighters :''To my sons, Wyatt and Chris, :Here is some information to assist and guide you :in the discovery of your new found powers. :The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, so :you'll possess all the powers I have, and more. :::Good luck... :When you're ready, you'll receive a call from the Elders. :Emotions are tied to your powers, use them to become stronger. :Don't worry, whitelighters can speak the language of their charges, :whatever it is. :Orbing: Concentrate, focus and relax, it'll happen. :Always remember your family is just as important as your calling. :If you feel out of balance, try meditating, it will help. :Know that love is the key to your healing hands. :Understand that whatever happens in the future, there is good :inside of you. :Love, ::Dad ''Sargon :''One of the few diabolical Traders of Souls who :thrives off of the prolonged suffering of Spirits. :He preys on the afterlife, especially those paying :Wages of Sin. He may be found in bordellos, :bars, nightclubs and the like... and is most :susceptible by the Light of Day. Magic School Books ''Lost Souls'' :Lost Souls are spirits of the dead, unable to move on because of spiritual confusion. These :spirits haunt the locations of their own death where they are suspended between Above :and Below. Invisible to humans, they hold each other back, and both good and bad souls are :unable to move on such as dying a violent death together. The souls remain trapped in a time :loop, reliving the day of their death over and over again. They are lost, stuck, in their respective :afterlives, unaware of their tragic fate. Although there are spells to allow a witch to see the :moment when souls became lost, it is very rare that the Lost Souls can be saved. Spells To Find Lost Souls :Free our souls from their shells, :see where the lost spirits dwell. :Long enough to find their pain, :quick enough to return again. ''Escape From the Ordinary thumb|the entry in a book. :''The Five Card Spread :— useful in determining a course of action — :Instructions: Place the five cards, :face up in the shape of a box. :Card 1: The Magician :Card 2: The Chariot :Card 3: Two of Wands :Card 4: Eight of Pentacle :Card 5: Death :This spread works best if while playing the :cards, you concentrate on your potential :course of action within the situation, card :5 shows the desired results'—'in this case, a :change from one world to another. When the :cards are placed, speak the following: "Vita :Brevis Abraxis!" Potions *Phoebe used a Dispossession Potion to evict Count Roget from Drake's body. Powers *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige *'Possession:' Used by George to possess Mike. Count Roget also used it when his soul possessed Drake's body. *'Conjuration:' Used by Drake to conjure a paper with the spell to send them back to the year 1899. *'Pyrokinesis:' Probably used by Sargon to start the fire in the cabaret. *'Psychokinesis:' Probably used by Sargon to seal the cabaret's exits. *'Glamouring:' Used by Paige to glamour into Phoebe. *'Voice Manipulation:' Used by count Roget to make himself sound like George. *'Molecular Combustion: '''Used by Piper trying to blow up count Roget in Drake's body. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by count Roget (in Drake's body). Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwells' book of magic and knowledge. *'Possessions, Confessions, and Ghostly Obsessions:' Drake's volume on spirits and cursed objects. *'Tarot Cards:' Used by Inez to entertain customers at the club. Notes and Trivia thumb|A promotional image. * This episode is the first time that Piper and Leo wear their wedding rings since the end of season 5. * When Darryl is talking to Phoebe and Paige at the beginning, while Paige is saying "''back up to the 'possessed' thing please", she gives very slight looks at the camera, and then a very obvious one when finishing her sentence. * According to co-executive producer Jim Conway, this was one the most expensive episodes of the series due to wardrobe and the fire at the club, for which they had to specifically create the set. * Piper says that she, Prue, and Phoebe vanquished Sargon five years ago, though this was never shown on screen. If it happened exactly five years ago, it would have happened between "Give Me a Sign" and "Murphy's Luck". *When Piper and Leo leave for their trip, Piper says "Leaning tower of Pisa here we come!". In the next scene with Phoebe and Paige cleaning the kitchen, there is a leaning tower of plates covered in pizza. Cultural References * The title is a reference to the movie "Show Girls" starring Elizabeth Berkley. *Drake quotes the play "A Midsummer Night's Dream", written by William Shakespeare somewhere in the 1590s and turned into a few film versions. *Piper references the novel "Around the World in Eighty Days" when she asks Leo why he didn't want to go around the world in eighty orbs. * In this episode Billy Zane sang the song "Everything's Kind of Good", co-written by his sister, actress Lisa Zane and Andrew T. Tuckerman. * Count Roget's vanquish is visually similar to that of damned souls in the 1990 movie "Ghost". Glitches * Drake talks about visiting the 1890s, but he wasn't in the room to hear Phoebe when she explained about how they determined that Mike was possessed by someone from the 1890s, and she never told him once he came in. * When Piper and Leo orb in, they are holding Wyatt's hand. In the next shot, Wyatt is holding a bag of goodies before Piper and Leo go into the conservatory. * When Phoebe and Drake go to see Mike, it is clear that it is night but when Paige goes to do the interview with Cosmo it is day again. * When Paige (as Phoebe) is doing the interview, the woman that is supposed to be taking notes is only listening. *Piper incorrectly says that "pattini" means "shoes" in Italian. It actually means "skates". Continuity Errors *When Phoebe and Drake go back to the 1890s, Phoebe seems unaware of how Time loops work. However, Phoebe has encountered a time loop twice before. The first was the one created by Tempus in "Déjà Vu All Over Again" and the second was with Bo Lightfeather in "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed". Gallery Episode Stills 01uyuyuy.jpg 02jhjhgf.jpg 03bbccb.jpg 04nbb.jpg 05iiyop.jpg 06a54.jpg Behind the Scenes 077.jpg 078.jpg 079.jpg 080.jpg 081.jpg Quotes :Leo: It's not the shopping. It's this whole world vacation thing. I just think we should stay here and wait for the Elders' decision on me. :Piper: Absolutely not. That's precisely why we should be going. Look, we're all together, we deserve a vacation. And we're not gonna sit around and wait for the other pattini to drop, so that's that. We're going. :Leo: But what about the travel and the cost? (Leo grins from ear to ear) :Piper: Oh, for god sakes, Leo. We're orbing. :Leo: Okay, well, what about Phoebe and Paige? :Piper: What about them? :Leo: Well, they made us this big send-off dinner last night. :Piper: Oh, please. They ordered pizza. :Leo: Right. And we're not helping with the clean up. :Piper: Wow, if that's the best you got, you really do need a vacation. :Leo: But... :Piper: Arresto! Look, Phoebe and Paige just remade the world. I think they can handle the kitchen. Now, unless you have any more objections... (they pick up Wyatt and Chris and their bags) Leaning Tower of Pisa, here we come. :(Leo orbs them all out of the room.) :Drake: Listen, odds are, the Count, he's possessed my body right? And until he's evicted, I got no where to go. Only you can get out... into your body. Even though I'm into your body, I still can't get out. :Phoebe: I'll come back for you. :Drake: And listen, if he puts up too big of a fight, all right, you just vanquish my sorry ass! I don't care. :Phoebe: Okay. :Drake: But only as a last resort. :Phoebe (raising both hands to stop Drake from continuing): Okay! International Titles *'French:' Les âmes perdues (The Lost Souls) *'French:' Tout feu, tout flamme (All Fire, All Flame) *'Czech:' Démon z kabaretu (Demon From the Cabaret) *'Slovak:' Kabaret (The Cabaret) *'Spanish (Spain):' Demonios de{l} espectáculo ({The} Show Demons) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Ladrón de almas (Soul Thief) *'Italian:' Il cabaret incantato (The Enchanted Cabaret) *'German:' Feuer und Flamme (Fire and Flame) *'Hungarian:' A fantom kabaré (The Phantom Cabaret) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7